Talk:Kenji Nojima
JOYxHOLIC short version :http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14863547 For Richard in LoveφSummit. This song is stuck in my head.Sake neko 14:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Geten no Hana interview This: http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/geten/original/castinterview/index2.htm. Just because. Q. Please share your thoughts after you finished recording. :The scenario for this game is quite dense, so I remembered feeling relieved when I was done. Mitsuhide's the character who talks the most and is crucial for the story. It was challenging to keep focused on one part for so long, and it really drains my stamina doing it. It's like a weight was lifted from my stomach when I finished (laughs). Q. Tell us about the character you're playing, "Mitsuhide Akechi". Do you share any similarities with him? :He's quite the looker (laughs). I tried my hardest acting for him, thinking "That's totally this line's appeal!" and so on. I kept focused on my performance and didn't think too hardly about my deliveries. Actually, could you maybe explain his appeal to me? He a hardcore sadist. Something we share in common... We're both planners? (laughs) Q. What are some difficulties you experienced for your part? :Mitsuhide's a character who doesn't openly express his emotions. If I slip just a bit, I would be completely off from how he's supposed to be presented... He's the composed and brainy type, so the first priority for me was to calm down and then been careful with his lines from there. I wanted the image of beauty to stick out for him. Q. The protagonist is a shinobi who has to keep secrets from people around herself. Are there any secrets you have that you'd be willing to share just with us? :I like to cook when I'm stressed or tired. Yesterday, I wanted inari sushi for myself for breakfast today and zoned out making them. I made ten of them before I knew it. There's still eight left at home. I'm worried I'll be sick of eating them when it's my meal for today and tomorrow (laughs). Q. Any last minute messages you have for fans? :I think this is a product that everyone has been waiting for. The developers and creators really gave it their all making it, so I don't think you'll be disappointed. Please look forward to it. Sake neko (talk) 19:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Yumeakari interivew This: http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201311260003/. Just because. Q. Please share your thoughts after you finished recording. :I talk a lot every single recording, so I was relieved this time. I don't think much has changed from last time really. I still think he's the character who talks the most. It actually took more time for me to read the script at home than at the recording booth. Q. If you could describe Mitsuhide's romance route in one word, what would it be? :Sweet. Almost sickeningly so. (laughs) Q. What do you think is your character's appeal? :I feel like saying things like, "You could've said it more like this. Why aren't you more open about yourself?" to him, and it's a bit frustrating. But maybe that's the part that everyone finds charming about him. He isn't honest about himself, he gets angry and then, within the next moment, he's spouts sweet hit-ons. I couldn't help but feel, "Just say the nice things from the start!", to myself. (laughs) Q. Is there anything you share in common with your character? :I'm known for voicing a lot of smart characters like Mitsuhide, but that's pretty far from the truth. I space out a lot. But the characters I play have to consider many conditions around them. And when I think of myself, I guess I do that too since I also consider myself as a separate entity now and then. I guess that's where a little alike. Mitsuhide has to ponders a lot, doesn't notice too many things around him when doing it, but the one person he doesn't understand the most is himself. Actually, we sound more similar than I first thought. Q. Is there any new character trait in this game compared to the original title? :Last time Mitsuhide was a pretty strict taskmaster. This time I think there's more scenes of his everyday life and a bit of the mundane side of him. Well, I still tried my hardest to make him sound consistent with how he was before. Q. Please tell us what you think of the new characters, Kuroda Kanbei and Takenaka Hanbei. :They look like idols to me. But they're actually experts of their craft and quite formidable. They've got more going for them than just looks, so please look forward to it. Q. This entry adds new strategists to the cast, but who would you (Nojima-san) want serving you? :I would want a kunoichi like the protagonist. If the opposite gender becomes a problem for some reason, then I would choose Momoji. I'd want to see the transformation spells in person. (laughs) Q. What would you want Momoji to do for you? :If I was on vacation or being a tourist somewhere, I'd order him to tell where there's free spots for me. He sounds like he'd be the type who I can share my plans with. Oh, and I'd want someone to sleep on and watch over my things if we're in an amusement park. (laughs) Q. Who is your favorite character between the two titles? :Momoji. My character doesn't interact with him much, but he's the older one of the cast and seems like he could impart his words of wisdom with me. Q. Which character do you think has changed the most from the first title? :Ranmaru got a little smarter. (laughs) I was surprised when he could actually catch onto Mitsuhide's thoughts this time and seems to have matured. Q. Which character do you think is closest to Mitsuhide? :On one hand, we've got the sheer respect I have for Nobunaga-sama. But Nobunaga-sama acts that way with anyone, so maybe that's not that unique. There's the romance route, of course, with the protagonist, but it's hard to pin someone down beyond that. Now that I think about the main story, it would be nice if I could have a character close to me. Q. Mitsuhide appears to be sweeter this time around, but what situation would you be the same? :When I'm out drinking with my friends. I'm always worn out though. (laughs) Q. If you were to play this game, would you still choose "Nojiko" like you did last time? :Yeah, nothing will change. "Nojiko" is always my choice. (laughs) Q. Any last minute messages you have for fans? :It's because of all of you that we were able to make a sequel. Thank you so much. This time the story's vastly different and there's a lot of elements that fans might have been waiting to see in it. You can get your fill even if you play 20 minutes a day. Please look forward to it. Interviewer: Thank you for your time. Sake neko (talk) 17:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC)